


Poe’s cockblocking tiny little astromech aka BB8

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cockblocking, Jealousy, M/M, bb-8 is just a little insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: When Finn and Poe first get together, BB-8 keeps rolling in just as they're about to get intimate. She's always there whenever they're having a moment. Turns out she's a bit jealous of Poe's new beau, and is worried that she won't be Poe's favourite anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=627258#cmt627258) prompt

“Hey”, Finn said when he saw Poe coming into the med bay. He was his first visitor since he had woken up yesterday.

“Hey”, Poe replied. He looked as if he had come here straight from the landing strip. His hair was tousled from the helmet and he was wearing his flight suit.

They looked into each other’s eyes, Poe’s hands wrapped around Finn’s as if he was scared to let go, as if Finn would vanish if he looked away.

“I’m really glad you’re awake”, Poe said and he sounded as if there was something else he wanted to say as well.

BB8 used this moment to roll into medbay and chirp loudly at them.

Poe laughed. “Guess I’m not the only one who’s glad to see you.”

/

Finn didn’t get a chance to speak with Poe alone until the day he was being released. Someone, usually BB8 was always at Poe’s side. But today Poe had told him he had BB8 run diagnostics on his ship while he helped Finn to settle in.

“All yours”, Poe said as he opened the door. The room was nearly twice the size of the room he had shared with his squad on the Starkiller Base.

“But why do I get my own room?” Finn asked. Only high ranking officers had their own room in the First Order. And the Resistance seemed to be similar since one of the pilots who had been laid up in medbay as well had complained about having to go back to his snoring roommate.

“Being the hero who saved the galaxy merits having your own room”, Poe said. “And if you need anything I’m literally next door.” He smiled so warmly at Finn that Finn couldn’t help but smile back.

“Poe, I…” He knew the words but he was scared. What if Poe didn’t feel the same way? What if Finn had misinterpreted Poe’s attention?

“Yeah?” Poe was smiling at him, all attention focused on Finn and it felt both good and a little scary. Getting attention hadn’t been a good thing in the First Order.

“I…” He could say it. Poe wouldn’t be angry and even if he didn’t feel the same way they’d still be friends. “I…”

BB8 turned up out of nowhere and beeped urgently at Poe, rolling back and forth. In an instant the moment was broken and instead of Finn, Poe’s attention was now on BB8.

“What do mean the scans showed something was wrong?” He asked.

BB8 apparently had bad news because Poe’s face fell. “Damn, yes, I’ll a look.” He sighed. “Sorry, Finn. Apparently there’s something wrong with my bird so I’ll have to see what it is.” He squeezed Finn’s shoulder. “I’ll see you for dinner.”

“Yeah”, Finn replied, feeling a little disappointed. “See you.”

/

Poe was called to a new mission the next day and Finn didn’t see him again until Black One made it back to the base a week later. Finn was supposed to be training but when the news had come in Admiral Statura had simply told him to take an early lunch break.

“Finn!” Poe jumped out of his X-Wing and hugged him as if it was Finn who had just returned from a dangerous mission and not Poe. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“I’m glad you’re back”, Finn said as they let go but not entirely. Poe’s hair was a mess and he looked half dead on his feet but his eyes were shining with happiness and Finn decided to take a risk and kissed him.

Poe didn’t even hesitate for a second before kissing Finn back. He pulled Finn closer by the lapels of his jacket as Finn buried his hands in Poe’s hair, messing it up even more.

BB8 hitting Finn in the shin made them separate. 

“Ow!” Finn said, rubbing his leg and glaring down at BB8. “Why did you do that?”

BB8 beeped at him in a way that did not sound like an apology.

“She says it was an accident”, Poe translated while giving BB8 a sceptical look.

BB8 beeped defensively.

“Yes, I know maintenance checks are important after a long mission”, Poe said dryly. “Thanks for reminding me.”

BB8 answer’s sounded definitely as if she was pouting.

“Kissing Finn won’t distract me from my duties, where are you getting that idea from?”

BB8 looked aside and let out a single beep.

“Fine, have it your way”, Poe said. He turned to Finn and smiled. “I’m starving. Want to join me for lunch?” And held out his hand.

“I’d love to”, Finn replied and took it.

/

“Got some time to kill”, Poe said a few days later, catching Finn at his door on the way back from dinner. He had been so involved in debriefs and strategy meetings that Finn had barely seen him.

“Really? Do you even know what to do with yourself?” Finn asked teasingly.

“I have some ideas”, Poe pulled him closer but just before their lips met, BB8 beeped urgently at Poe.

Poe closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “If it’s not the First Order invading D’Qar right this moment I don’t want to hear it.”

BB8 beeped defensively.

“No, I don’t care”, Poe said coolly. 

Finn thought that he really wasn’t needed for this. “Come and get me when you’re ready”, he said before vanishing into his own room.

Poe narrowed his eyes at BB8 and opened his own door. “You, in here, now.”

BB8 followed his order, rolling into the room dejectedly.

“So, BB8, what is it?” Poe sounded angry.

BB8 let out a sad little beep and let her head hang.

“I thought you liked Finn.”

The long, flat beep was the droid equivalent of a shoulder shrug.

“No, this has been going on for weeks. You don’t get to give me the silent treatment.”

BB8 turned around, ignoring Poe.

Poe put a hand on BB8. “Come on”, he said more gently. “I really like Finn. I thought you did too. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong so we can work something out?”

“She’s jealous”, Rey said from the doorway. “Sorry. Finn just complained that she’s been pestering the two of you.”

“Jealous?” Suddenly a lot of BB8’s recent behaviour started to make sense. “Is that so?” He asked.

BB8 let out a tiny confirmative beep.

“Why?”

She rolled back and forth on the same spot without looking at him as she explained that she was scared that with Finn he wouldn’t have time for her anymore.

Poe rubbed a hand over his face. Rey was grinning behind her hands. “Look, BB8, it’s true that with Finn here I’ll have less time for you – “

She let out the saddest little beep imaginable.

“ – but that doesn’t mean I don’t care for you anymore. We’re a team, you and I. Nothing will change that. Look at it this way, you’ll have more time to spend with your other friends like Rey or R2.” He rested a hand on BB8’s body. “Okay?”

BB8 beeped agreeingly and finally looked at him.

“Now go and apologise to Finn. You’ve been very unfair to him.”

BB8 beeped again.

“Yes, I know he doesn’t speak droid, that doesn’t mean you get out of apologising.”

With another beep BB8 set off.

“You’d make a good dad”, Rey said.

Poe raked a hand through his hair. “You think so?”

“But then between you and Finn any kid would be spoiled rotten.”

“I don’t see how this is a bad thing.”

Rey shrugged. “I’ll go and translate for BB8 and then I’ll take her off your hands for tonight.”

“You’re the best”, Poe told her.

Rey grinned. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
